epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sub Zero
Sub zero.png|In EBF5, with matching revolver Sub Zero.png|In EBF4 The Sub Zero is an al gun available for Lance in . Description The Sub Zero is a large grey cannon with what appear to be vents or spikes on its base and along the sides of its barrel. Several small ice crystals line the back of the gun and edge of the barrel, and a larger spike of ice adorns the top of the gun like a bayonet or laser sight. The Sub Zero increases the power of Ice skills (which Lance doesn't have in his default skillset), provides a solid and boost, and affects certain other stats depending on the game and its version. It resists Ice, and (as well as in EBF5), and can inflict with weapon-elemental skills, though the base chance is rather slim, as expected from a powerful status. It is capable of activating bonus spells with single-target weapon-elemental attacks, putting the Ice skills boost into an use. The bonus skill deals considerable damage in both games, and has a high chance to Freeze the target in EBF4 or a mediocre chance to them in EBF5. Found in Lankyroot Jungle, in the leftmost chest one screen below the block puzzle, requiring Leafy Boots (obtained on the same screen) to get to its raft. |lvl1MP = 10% |lvl2MP = 10% |lvl3MP = 15% |lvl4MP = 15% |lvl5MP = 20% |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 20% |lvl3ATK = 30% |lvl4ATK = 45% |lvl5ATK = 60% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 30% |lvl4MAG = 45% |lvl5MAG = 60% |lvl1MDF = 10% |lvl2MDF = 10% |lvl3MDF = 15% |lvl4MDF = 15% |lvl5MDF = 20% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Ice |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Water |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Burn |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Ice |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 5% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 5% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 10% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 10% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 15% |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |BonusSkillPower = (70%) |item21 = Snowball |item21number = 3 |item22 = Microcontroller |item22number = 1 |item31 = Solid Water |item31number = 2 |item32 = Microcontroller |item32number = 1 |item41 = Solid Water |item41number = 6 |item42 = Liquid Ice |item42number = 6 |item51 = Mythril Shards |item51number = 1}} |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 20% |lvl3ATK = 30% |lvl4ATK = 45% |lvl5ATK = 60% |lvl2DEF = 5% |lvl3DEF = 5% |lvl4DEF = 10% |lvl5DEF = 10% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 30% |lvl4MAG = 45% |lvl5MAG = 60% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Ice |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Water |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Burn |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Ice |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 5% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 5% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 10% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 10% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 15% |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |BonusSkillPower = (60%) |item21 = Snowball |item21number = 3 |item22 = Microcontroller |item22number = 1 |item31 = Solid Water |item31number = 2 |item32 = Microcontroller |item32number = 1 |item41 = Solid Water |item41number = 6 |item42 = Liquid Ice |item42number = 6 |item51 = Mythril Shards |item51number = 1}} Found inside a chest in the Forgotten Ruins, on the screen with 9 pedestals; the chest drops after putting flowers in the pedestals according to the code in Rainbow River. * * |lvl1ATK = 10%0% |lvl2ATK = 20%5% |lvl3ATK = 30%10% |lvl4ATK = 45%20% |lvl5ATK = 60%30% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 30% |lvl4MAG = 45% |lvl5MAG = 60% |lvl1MDF = 10% |lvl2MDF = 10% |lvl3MDF = 15% |lvl4MDF = 15% |lvl5MDF = 20% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Ice |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Water |res2num = long50 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Burn+Scorch |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Ice |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 5% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 10% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 15% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 25% |AtkStatusStrength = 1x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 2x |BonusSkillPower = 160 |BonusSkillChance = (25%) |AutoStatusStrength = 1x |AutoStatusChance = (20%) |item21 = Floppy |item21number = 1 |item31 = Solid Water |item31number = 2 |item32 = Spring |item32number = 2 |item41 = Blue Flybot |item41icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Blue Flybot.png |item41number = 1 |item42 = Spring |item42number = 2 |item51 = Floppy |item51number = 52 |note = }} * * |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 20% |lvl3ATK = 30% |lvl4ATK = 40% |lvl5ATK = 50% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 30% |lvl4MAG = 40% |lvl5MAG = 50% |lvl1MDF = 10% |lvl2MDF = 10% |lvl3MDF = 15% |lvl4MDF = 15% |lvl5MDF = 20% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Ice |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Wind |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Water |res3num = long50 |Element % = 50% |Element = Ice |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |AtkStatusStrength = 1x |BonusSkillPower = 50/3 |BonusSkillChance = (20%) |AutoSkillChance = (66%) |item21 = Floppy |item21number = 1 |item31 = Solid Water |item31number = 2 |item32 = Spring |item32number = 2 |item41 = Steel Plate |item41number = 18 |item42 = Spring |item42number = 2 |item51 = Floppy |item51number = 52}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Guns Category:Lance